Going States
'Going States '''is a mission in the game. Objectives *Follow the bikers *Ambush the convoy *Free Trooper *Escape the police Script ''Lis walks into the clubhouse and walks up to Rob, who is sitting on a barstool. As Lis walks up to Rob, Rob addresses Lis 'Rob: '''Well, well, well. If it ain't little Lis. Here to repay your debts? '''Lis: '''Sure, let's get it over with. '''Rob: '''Alright then, if you insist on being so serious. Now, here's the plan. You- ''Rob points at Lis 'Rob: '''Are going to take my boys- ''Rob then points to a group of bikers playing pool 'Rob: '''And free Trooper. '''Lis: '''Who's Trooper? '''Rob: '''Never you mind that. He should be passing town in one of those armored cop cars on his way to Bismarck for some kind of trial over shit he didn't do. '''Lis: '''So, what am I doing? Breaking him out? '''Rob: '''Yeah. Come on. ''Rob gets up from his stool and walks outside. Lis follows him as Rob calls out to the other bikers playing pool 'Rob: '''Wayne, Brad, Boone, you're needed. ''All five of them walk outside. Wayne, Brad, and Boone both get on motorcycles as Rob talks to Lis 'Rob: '''You know what you're doing, yeah? '''Lis: '''Break out that guy for you, bring him back, my debts are paid off? '''Rob: '''Yeah, that's step one. '''Lis: '''Step one-what about step two? '''Rob: '''We'll talk about that when you get Trooper back. Now get on that bike over there and follow my guys. ''Rob points over to a Chopper. Lis gets on the bike and kickstarts it as the cutscene ends The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to follow the other bikes on her bike. During the drive, Lis makes conversation with one of the other bikers 'Biker: '''So, you're the new kid coming with us? '''Lis: ''Fraid so. 'Biker: '''You even drive a bike before? '''Lis: '''Does a bear shit in the woods? '''Biker: '''Oh, you're edgy. ''Suddenly, the bikers and Lis catch up with the convoy, which consists of a SWAT van and two squad cars 'Biker: '''Moment of truth boys, open fire! ''All the other bikers open fire on the convoy, causing it to stop. The player is instructed to kill all the other police officers guarding the van. During the shootout, all the other bikers die The player kills all the police officers. After doing so, a cutscene occurs Lis walks around to the back of the van and opens the doors. After he opens them, Trooper exits the van wearing a prison jumpsuit 'Lis: '''You Trooper? '''Trooper: '''Yeah, what the fuck's going on? '''Lis: '''I'm being blackmailed into breaking you out, so...you're free. '''Trooper: '''Oh. Well...thanks. ''Suddenly, sirens are heard in the background 'Trooper: '''Aw shit. '''Lis: '''Alright dude, lose the cops and get to the the clubhouse- '''Trooper: '''What're you gonna do? '''Lis: '''What do you think I'm doing!? ''Trooper runs away as Lis runs back to his Angel The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to lose their three-star wanted level The player loses their wanted level Mission Passed